


Nails Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Ashton Irwin Imagines/Blurbs [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Nails Soulmate!AU

When you were younger, your nails would always change colors, and you thought this was just a fun perk to life. Some days they would be a really deep blue, and you thought the color was so pretty. Other days, they would be a bright yellow, that was your favorite. Some days, they would be red, and you didn’t like that color very much. You loved to watch your nails change color throughout the day, most of the time they were either yellow or blue. 

As you got older, your parents explained what the colors actually meant. The dark blue you had come to love meant that your soulmate was sad. The yellow meant they were happy, red was anger, black was tired, and so on. You suddenly hated to see the blue appear on your nails. You wanted to run to soulmate and hug them, but there was nothing you could do. You could only wait for them to be happy eventually.

When you woke up one morning, you decided that you would go to the fair that was in town. You and your friends packed into a van and made your way to the fairgrounds. When you got there, you went on a few rides and had fun. While you were on the ferris wheel you glanced down at your nails, and noticed that the tips were red, but the rest didn’t have color. You turned to your friend and showed her your hand, “what does this mean?” She shrugged, and the rest of your friends said they were clueless as well. You decided to look it up on your phone instead of asking more people. As you looked through the different articles, they explained how everyone has different things happen when they meet their soulmates. For you, your nails would turn into a rainbow when you got close to them. As your meeting grew nearer, your nails would add a color. You could wait to meet them, or you could use your nails as a soulmate detector.

Ashton was setting up his drum set on stage when he noticed the color of his nails. He had done his research, and was already aware of what this meant, but unfortunately he didn’t have time to go looking for you. He was performing in a couple hours, and he had to stay put. He thought about you being on the fairgrounds, maybe looking for him, and he let out a disappointed sigh. 

Even though the tip of your nail was red, the rest of your nail faded to a deep blue. You frowned at the thought of your soulmate being sad, you were so close, yet you couldn’t do anything. Your friends didn’t feel like looking, they said it would, “just happen.” They wanted to go to the free concert in the middle of the fair, but by the time you had shown up, the crowd was huge. As you looked down at your nails, you noticed that there was red and orange now. Your heart skipped a beat, your soulmate was somewhere in the crowd. You couldn’t let your friends drag you down, so as the show started, you took a shot and started to push your way through the audience. 

“Sorry, excuse me, looking for my soulmate,” you would say, holding up your nails.

“Can you stop pushing?” a guy said rudely.

You sighed, “I’m sorry, it’s just that my nails are…they’re red, orange, and yellow! I’m getting closer!”

He smiled, “You’re meeting your soulmate! Why didn’t you say that!”

The guy said something to his friend, and moments later, they hoisted you into the air. They passed you to the crowd, and suddenly, you were crowd surfing to find your soulmate. As the green appeared you shouted, “KEEP GOING FORWARD!” Your soulmate was somewhere at the front of the crowd, and you were going to find them.

As Ashton was drumming, he noticed the color of his nails. He suddenly stopped drumming and said, “rainbow.” The guys all turned to him confused, and they all stopped playing. 

Luke looked at him questioningly, “What?”

Ashton stood up and spoke loudly into the microphone, “DOES ANYONE HAVE A RAINBOW ON THEIR NAILS?”

The crowd around you started cheering louder as they passed you to the front. You watched as the blue appeared, and then the purple, and then you were at the stage. The group of people around you lifted you up, and Michael grabbed your hand to help you. As soon as you got on the stage, Ashton ran over to you and looked at your nails. There was only one way to know for sure that he was the one. You grabbed onto his hands, and then you both watched as they sparkled pink. The entire crowd cheered for you guys, and you looked at Ashton with a smile, “Still sad?” He kissed your forehead and pulled you into a tight hug, “Not today, not when I have you.”

 


End file.
